Superman
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Superman he always thought he was a superhero that mattered to those in need. And yet not much is known about him until now because now you can finally hear from him and what life is truly like as a superhero and also a reporter for the Daily Planet.
1. Chapter 1

Life On Krypton

By Superman

Now if anyone would tell you back then what life was like on my old home planet Krypton well they would say that life was just fine for them.

And they say that because the planet was going to be okay just as long as disaster doesn't strike.

Oh and yes I was born here and my parents were Jor-el and Lora and they always knew I was going to be something one day.

And yeah this was what my life was like back then and sometimes I even wonder what it would've been like if my home planet didn't die and I was still here.

So just as I thought life here was going to be fine then it happened my planet was about to die and what came next would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape From Krypton

By Superman

It all began when it was revealed that the core of the planet was falling apart and there was no option left to leave the planet on time.

So my dad Jor-el tried to convince the Council that they should leave for the Phantom Zone.

But sadly they didn't want to hear it and by then it was too late because the planet was about to fall apart.

Then it was clear that there was no choice left but to send me to another planet to live on.

Once they got me ready I then left my old home and sadly I didn't look back.

After I left the planet started to fall apart and the next thing I knew it blew up.

And that was the last time I will ever see my old home ever.

Now where I was going to next would be a mystery but what came next would show that where I was going to next would need a hero.


	3. Chapter 3

Life In Smallville

By Superman

Meanwhile Johnathan and Martha Kent were enjoying life on the farm and they didn't know what would come for them.

And then something strange came from the sky and they then knew it was me and I then got the name Clark Kent and as for my childhood well it wasn't so bad.

I say that because well it wasn't so bad and yes I was able to got to school like a normal person would do.

And yeah life was going to be just fine but I always knew what my old parents were and what strange powers I have.

It wasn't until I learned the truth that I was actually from Krypton and that also I was blessed with super powers.

And boy now that I know the truth now I know what to do with my powers: use them for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Using My Powers For Good

By Superman

After I learned the truth that I was from Krypton now it became clear to me that I have to use my powers for good.

And thankfully my adoptive parents helped me see that I can use my powers to help those in need.

Oh and by the way it became clear to me that I came here for a purpose: to save those in danger and protect this planet.

And also I don't want this planet to die like my old home did.

So now it was all started to make more sense to me and now I knew this planet is home and I must protect it no matter what.

And thankfully I was able to keep Superman identity a secret so that no one will know that Clark Kent is Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

Being A Daily Planet Reporter

By Superman

After my time in Smallville was over I then moved to Metropolis and became a reporter for the Daily Planet and really I got no problem with having a job here.

Anyway my boss is Perry White the managing editor and my work colleagues Jimmy Olson and Lois Lane and we would be in a romantic relationship.

And yes I would see the breaking news before the city does and really I always knew being a reporter would also have it's quirks.

Oh and I say that because well it would be a bit tricky to keep my secret identity a secret and no I wouldn't be comfortable with revealing that i'm really Superman.

But i'm sure they will know my secret one day and now that I got that out of the way now let's see what i've done as Superman.


	6. Chapter 6

What I've Done As Superman

By Superman

Now that I was a reporter at the Daily Planet sometimes I would think that life will be alright.

But then danger comes and I then become Superman and before I do continue on with this allow me to explain how I do become Superman.

It all begins when someone or something is in danger and I then take my suit off in a place where no one else is looking and I then become Superman.

And yes it's not too hard thankfully yes it's what I do for a living.

Oh and as for what i've done as Superman well I was able to save this city quite a lot also save Lois when she was in danger and yes she would always thank me and yet she doesn't know that i'm really Superman.

But like I said i'm sure they'll find out that I truly am Superman.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Is Superman? 

By Superman

Now of course ever since I became Superman what folks want to know is who really is Superman?

And they ask that because well they just don't know who he really is and yeah sometimes I even ask myself if I truly am Superman.

Some say that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person while others say that Superman exists and Clark Kent doesn't.

Well if you had to ask me well Clark Kent and Superman both exist and yes they are the same person.

But i'm sure they will one day find out what my secret identity is.


	8. Chapter 8

Lex Luthor: My Enemy

By Superman

Of course since i'm a super hero there also has to be a villain for me to deal with.

And I got one in Lex Luthor and the reason I say that is because well he would often be a pain in my ass.

Oh and believe me he would always scheme to have me gone but I would always stop him.

And don't worry as long as i'm in Metropolis then these folks won't have to worry about him at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Life In The Fortress Of Solitude

By Superman

Now as for my life in the Fortress of Solitude my home well it's not so bad because this is where my base is and I also keep an eye out for anything too suspicious.

Like for example someone or something could be in grave danger and I would answer the call of action.

And yes I will be there when danger does come and I will do whatever I can to save them or stop that from causing harm.

So basically i'm always alert when danger does come.


	10. Chapter 10

Who I Had To Deal With

By Superman

Of course Lex isn't the only problem I have to deal with every now and then.

Because yes I also have other villains to take care of and sometimes they also can be a major pain in the ass for me but I would be able to come back and take care of them.

But I was also killed thanks to Doomsday and let me tell you that was probably the toughest opponent I ever faced but thankfully I was able to come back to take care of it.

So really for me I do have to deal with them but I always find a way to stop them and I will be ready if they do come back.


	11. Chapter 11

Who I Teamed Up With

By Superman

Now of course saving the world by myself would be quite hard because well it would be a hard task to do.

But thankfully I was able to get some help from Batman to Wonder Woman and yes we would then form the Justice League where other heroes can join and help protect not just the planet but the multiverse in reality.

And yes we would also make sure to keep an eye out for danger or for someone or something in danger.

Of course we all do have different personalities but we are united for one reason: to protect the multiverse.

And yeah I always knew saving the world on my own wasn't going to be that easy.

Thank god I can always count on help from others who care about saving the world.


	12. Chapter 12

What I Want To Be Remembered For

By Superman

Now as for those who want to remember me for what I did well I want them to remember me for being a hero for those who needed one more than ever.

I also want to be remembered for what i've done to protect not just Metropolis but also the world and the multiverse.

And I want future generations to learn from me so that one day I can be a role model for them and that I can show them that they can be a hero for those in need.

Oh and honestly being a superhero isn't so hard actually well once you get into it but after that all you gotta do is use your powers the right way and not the wrong way.

And if they do ask just tell them Superman told you and you too can become a superhero.

THE END.


End file.
